hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Minamoto Teru
Minamoto Teru (源輝) is a second year student at Kamome Academy's High School Division and the school's Student Council President. He is also Kou's elder brother and a member of a renowned family of exorcists, the Minamoto Clan. __TOC__ Appearance Teru is tall and slim, with blond hair (slightly longer and less spiky than his younger brother Kou's) and blue eyes. He is widely considered to be handsome, leading to his high popularity within the school. He wears the standard high school division uniform, with the exception of a long-sleeved cream-colored blouse with the sleeves folded back, instead of the short-sleeved blue blouse worn by most of the other male students. The reason for this difference is unknown. Teru also wears a red-and-white Student Council armband on his left arm, like Akane. He sometimes carries a black clipboard with some papers clipped on. Like Kou, Teru carries exorcist tools with him even in school, always wearing a red-and-yellow bracelet (similar to prayer beads) on his right wrist. He also often carries a sword, either in a sheath hanging from his belt on the left side, or in a black cloth case on his back. As an exorcist, he occasionally wears traditional clothing when fighting supernaturals. When he was younger, he carried the sword sheath from a strap over his left shoulder. On his days off, he casually wears an unbuttoned shirt with a T-shirt inside. Personality Calm and collected, not to mention reliable, he's well-liked by his peers. He is also very perceptive, as he is able to easily recognize supernatural happenings and identify them. In the first chapter, Nene describes Teru as handsome, smart, and an amazing person who is kind to everyone: the Prince of the school. Teru himself, however, does not seem to be conceited over this reputation. After hearing Nene's compliment about him, he just thanked her, and apologized for surprising her. Nene describes Teru as handsome, smart, and an amazing person who is kind to everyone: the Prince of the school. She also compares him to television stars or idols, as just seeing him is enough to make people happy. His kind-hearted personality attracts not only girls his age, but also boys, as some are even willing to rip his button off to give Teru a replacement for his lost button. He is especially kind towards his siblings, Kou, and his sister, as he almost always does what they asked of him. When shoved a doughnut from Kou to shut up, instead of rejecting the doughnut he just quietly eats the doughnut, twice, even. Despite his seemingly kind personality, he also can be sadistic and harsh sometimes. Towards Akane, his vice student council president, he is pretty strict and would not afraid to give him punishment when he does mistakes. When exorcising, he always puts off a disgusted face, as he seems to think all supernaturals are evil beings and should be exorcised. Though there seems to be some exceptions, for example towards Mokkes, as he seems to neither particularly hate or like them, and tolerates their presence as his sister Tiara likes them. His style of exorcising seems to heavily rely on making the enemy helpless, then proceeding to exorcise them, which may seem like a somewhat cruel way of exorcising. Abilities Spirit Blade and Lightning As the eldest son of the MInamoto clan, Teru has been a highly skilled exorcist since young, and was capable of singlehandedly exorcising a large supernatural using the sword and spirit lightning even when he was eight years old (though his younger sister Tiara is said to have even higher spiritual energy despite her young age). Teru carries around a long blade as his main attack weapon. Unlike Kou and Tiara (who have white lightning), Teru creates black spirit lightning with his sword. Teru's lightning is shown to be considerably stronger than Kou's, as it is capable of greatly hurting Hanako to the point of knocking him out, and directly damages the opponent's soul from the inside after they are stabbed. The lightning can also travel over some distance, as seen when Teru shocked Hanako from behind, and when he zaps multiple zombies from an adjacent rooftop. On the other hand, it is not known whether Teru's lightning would have any effect against Hanako when the latter is wearing the cape, like Kou's. Lightning Cage Teru is able to form a lightning cage which can keep Hanako's hakujoudai out. According to Kou, the lightning cage cannot be escaped, although Teru should not be able to manipulate lightning so readily using the sword, since it is a tool specialised for attack. Bracelet Teru always wears a bracelet around his wrist as an exorcist tool, which is able to easily move and change its length at a gesture from Teru. He is most often shown using this bracelet on Akane, through binding and dangling him from the ceiling, or restraining Akane to a specific position by putting it in a ring around him. Though it is meant for capturing supernaturals, Teru has also used it against Kou once, to keep him out of the way while Teru attacked Hanako. However, unlike Akane, Kou was eventually able to break free of the restraints, though Teru seemed greatly surprised at this. Other Abilities Besides exorcisms, Teru is shown to be capable of other things, such as enchanting glasses for Akane, and spreading the salt in the air after Nene opens the far. He also prepared a proper purification with salt water for the infected zombie Mokke, though it escaped before he could purify it. Teru is also physically fit, as seen when his kick knocked Hanako off balance and made him drop his knife, which allowed Teru to attack with the sword, and Kou notes that this is Teru's usual method of exorcising supernaturals. Teru is also capable of physically dragging Akane away against his will, and easily jumping between rooftops across a considerable gap. Trivia *He's very popular among the students. *His favorite snack are sweet potatoes. *His recent concern is that Kou doesn't seem to need him as much, compared to when they were little. *He cannot cook, or even do household chores. He somehow makes a black toxic substances if he tries, and also sets things on fire. *When asked about his preferred type, Teru refused to comment. *In an extra illustration from Volume 2, Teru's age is stated to be 17. Given that he is in second year of high school, this implies that his birthday may be early in the Japanese academic year (beginning in April), as it as already occurred by the time of canon (in summer, around June or July). *According to Chapter 59, Teru's best subject is English, and he does not have any weak subjects. In the previous round of examinations, he was ranked first among 231 students in his year. In the end-of-term examinations, he is again ranked first with a total of 502 out of 500 points, with the bonus 2 points having come from his English essay which exceeded expectations. *According to Tiara in the Spin-Off manga, he goes on rounds to exorcise supernaturals at night, forcing him to only be able to rest after school. 'Navigation' Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters